A Wolf's Potion
by NERC
Summary: You can only hide something for so long.


**AN: Written for the Quidditch league competition round 7. Prompts: Wolfsbane, 'Flash forward' (7), 'That was for certain' (9) and 'special' (11)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places or potions.**

 **This story is set during Teddy's time at Hogwarts, Remus and Tonks live in this universe.**

* * *

For as long as Teddy could remember he had always known his dad was different. Of course he'd never been told so outright but it didn't take very long for him to figure it out. He knew his dad had to drink a special drink every month (which he later learned was a potion) and then he'd disappear for a day or two. But no one would tell him what was really going on. He had asked his aunts and uncles numerous times, but they had all simply told him that it was not their place to say anything. Harry had made him two promises on the fourth time he asked. The first was that he would talk to his parents about telling him (nothing ever came from this though) and the second was that if they still hadn't told him by the time he went to Hogwarts for his sixth year he would explain. Teddy loved his godfather, he only wished he would be told more. He sighed one last time before falling asleep. Tomorrow was September 1st, tomorrow was his first day at Hogwarts.

Flash forward to Teddy's 5th year.

"Teddy calm down." Victoire finally snapped.

Teddy slumped in his seat, hair turning brown. "Sorry Tory, I don't know why I'm so cranky right now."

His best friend threw an arm around him, "It's alright, probably just nerves, you do have your owls coming up. Maybe you should go ask Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught."

Teddy sighed, "I think I will." He agreed, standing up. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Victoire stood up, "I'll come with you. If that's okay?"

Teddy smiled, "Of course, if you want to."

The two Gryffindors made their way down to the hospital wing quickly, realizing that curfew was nearing.

"Mr. Lupin! What could have possibly injured you at this hour?"

"I'm not hurt Madam Pomfrey, just stressed. Do you suppose I could have a calming draught?"

The nurse gave him a look he wasn't quite sure how to interpret. "How long have you been on edge Mr. Lupin?"

Teddy was unsure as to why that information was relevant but still managed to find an answer to give the nurse.

"Only since this morning I think." He shot a look at Victoire, asking her to confirm what he was saying.

The fourth year nodded, "Only today, but it has gotten worse since this morning."

They received a nod from the older woman. "I am out of potions at the moment Mr. Lupin I was on my way down to pick some up. Why don't you two sit down, I'll be back momentarily."

They were left alone, sitting on one of the many empty beds, for ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey came back, potions in hand. She put all the –at the moment- unnecessary potions away and then proceeded to hand Teddy his potion.

It was almost to his mouth when he froze, "This isn't a calming draught."

"Mr. Lupin I assure you-"

"I'm positive that this is not a calming draught, this is the potion my dad takes."

She sighed, "Mr. Lupin just drink the potion, your mother is on her way. Miss. Weasley-"

"I'm staying." Victoire interrupted "Unless Teddy asks otherwise, I'm staying."

The fire flared and Nymphadora Lupin stepped in the hospital wing.

"Thanks for getting me Poppy."

She only got a nod in retune as the nurse locked herself in her office.

"Victoire, I'd like to talk to Teddy alone." Victoire made to interrupt but the older metamorphmagus kept talking, "He can tell you everything later if he wants."

The young Weasley sighed but stood up none the less. She hugged Teddy tightly.

"I'll wait up." She whispered in his ear before pulling back and making her way out of the hospital wing and up to Gryffindor tower.

Teddy moved to sit beside his mother.

"I don't know where to start Ted, just give me a moment?"

"How about telling me what potion I just drank?"

His mother took a deep breath, "It was wolfsbane."

And with one sentence everything started to click into place.

"Dad, He-he's a werewolf?"

His mother nodded.

"That's the big secret?" Teddy yelled, "That's what you've been hiding from me? Why? Did you think I couldn't handle it? That I was too young?"

"The first time you asked you were too young." She interrupted. "And we never thought that you couldn't handle it. We thought you shouldn't have to."

Defeated, Teddy laid down on the bed, "And the potion? What is it? What does it really do? For him? And for me?"

"It lets you control the wolf, that's the idea anyway. For your father, he still turns but the transformation is much less painful and he has control over his actions. For you, it will just calm you down, you'll never turn because you aren't a werewolf but you might want rarer meat closer to the full moon or just become edgy like today." She stopped, letting him take in everything she had said.

"But?" he asked, sensing there was more to be said.

"It has side effects just like every potion. You will probably just get dizzy and tired. But maybe wake up a dorm mate and fill them in."

"Why?"

"Because it has ingredients in it that I am extremely allergic to and we aren't quite sure how you'll react to them."

"Oh."

"Teddy, we really did want to tell you, we just weren't sure how to."

"I know, its okay, really. I'll send dad a letter tomorrow."

"Alright, you do that. You should go get some rest. Sweet dreams kiddo."

Teddy hugged his mum and wished her goodnight one last time before starting to make his way back to the common room where he was sure Victoire would still be waiting up for him. Half way there he began to feel dizzy, but he brushed it off saying he could get to the tower. He could see the portrait of the Fat Lady when he slipped, falling down three flights of stairs and knocking himself unconscious.

When he woke up he noticed that he was back in the hospital wing and groaned.

"Oh thank Merlin! Teddy I thought you had died."

He opened his eyes fully to see Victoire sitting beside his bed.

"Madam Pomfrey will be back in a moment, she's talking to your mum, and they've agreed on one thing"

"What's that?" Teddy muttered.

"Only normal calming draughts from now on. What happened anyway?"

Teddy laughed at her and began to explain everything that he had learned the previous night. He wasn't sure exactly how things were going to go from here, whether they would become better or worse. But they would change, that was for certain.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it, reviews are always a nice thing.**


End file.
